This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Project 2 was designed to use an ecologically valid experimental design (i.e., a soccer scenario) to study how the brain integrates information across the auditory and visual modalities in patients with schizophrenia (SP) compared to healthy normal volunteers (HNV). A concern raised in previous review centered on sorting out deficits in multisensory integration from deficits in unisensory processing. We have addressed this concern in our fMRI and MEG/EEG paradigms by examining differences between unisensory auditory and visual responses compared to multisensory auditory/visual stimuli and by characterizing the unisensory responses independently. While we do expect to see differences in the unisensory responses between SPs and HNVs, we predict greater effects for the multisensory integration effects, expressed as delays or reductions in amplitude. Characterizing these changes at all stages is critical to fully understand the deficits identified by this paradigm.